Disaster in the Feudal Era
by Rohan Jinsen-ko
Summary: A story where me and my friends enter the Inuyasha world, but suddenly Naruto characters start entering and I tell them your fates. It also includes characters from The Ruin Chronicles.
1. Enter Ryan and Alexiss

This is just a random story me and my friend came up with during our role plays. It will contain spoilers and naruto pairings that we made up. It is also going to be in a script format.

Disclaimer: Me and my friends do not own Naruto or Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter Ryan and Alexiss

Ryan: Okay Alexiss, were in Japan, now what do we do?

Alexiss: Just follow me. –walks towards a well and jumps in-

Ryan: Okay, this is weird. –follows Alexiss and jumps into well-

Alexiss: -climbs out of well- Were finally here, my home. I brought you here so you can meet my father, Inuyasha.

Ryan: Okay, I've been wanting to met him for a while.

Steven: I knew following those two would pay off. –jumps into the well-

Ryan: Did you hear that Alexiss?

Alexiss: Ryan, I think you have finally lost it.

Ryan: I have not lost it, I know I heard something.

Alexiss: Okay, Ryan you have officially lost it.

Steven: -climbs out of well- Hey Ryan and Alexiss.

Ryan and Alexiss: STEVEN!!!!!!!

Alexiss: Steven, why did you follow us?

Steven: I wanted to see where you two were going.

Ryan: -glares angrily at Steven-

Alexiss: You might as well meet my father too Steven. I hope you didn't mess up portal, it was set up for only two people to go through, not three.

Steven: Don't worry, everything will be... –turns and looks at someone climbing out of the well-

Alexiss: -turns and looks at well- NO WAY!

Ryan: -also turns and looks at well- -faints-

* * *

Okay, I hoped you enjoyed our random story. The next chapter should be out soon.


	2. The Power of Orange Explodes?

Any events in this story are completly random and any information given may not happen in The Rune and the Leaf.

Disclaimer: Ryan does not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Power of Orange Explodes?

Alexiss: RYAN!!

Lee: -jumps out of well- The power of youth explodes! Rock Lee has arrives!

Steven: LEE!!!!!

Alexiss: LEE! You made Ryan faint!

Lee: It's not my fault that my youthfulness made him faint.

Steven: Your 'youthfulness'. –starts laughing-

Alexiss: AHHHH!!!! HE USED YOUTHFULNESS IN A SENTENCE!!!! AHHHH!!!!! –pushed Lee back down well-

Lee: AHHHH!!!! Oh hey... –disappears through well-

Alexiss: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ryan: -regains consciousness- Alexiss, why are you laughing manically?

Steven: I think she lost her mind.

Alexiss: NO I DIDN'T!!! –throws Steven into Lady Kaede's hut-

Lady Kaede: Ye destroyed me sunroof. Ye will pay dearly. –forces Steven to collect plants and flowers for soup-

Alexiss and Ryan: -laughing at Steven-

Ryan: |I better not get Alexiss angry.|

Rohan Jinsen-ko: -jumps out of well- The power of orange explodes! Rohan Jinsen-ko has arrives!

Alexiss and Ryan: -stops laughing and turn towards Rohan- ROHAN YOU IDIOT!!! YOU'RE NOT LEE!!!!

Alexiss: First Lee, and now Rohan. I must be dreaming because they are NOT real.

Ryan: I created Rohan, how can he even exist.

Rohan: Why wouldn't I exist? I am a Rune Village ninja.

Alexiss: Me and Ryan created the Rune Village you baka. –slaps Rohan in the back of the head- Wait how can I slap him if he doesn't exist?

Ryan: Alexiss, didn't you say something about Steven possibly messing up the portal.

Alexiss: STEVEN!!! YOU MADE THE PORTAL CONNECT TO THE NARUTO WORLD!!! –starts running at Steven-

Rohan: -grabs onto Alexiss's shirt holding her back- Hey, don't go attacking people.

Alexiss: -turns and stars angrily at Rohan- Don't make me kill you, like I did Kimyco.

Ryan: ALEXISS!!!!

Rohan: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? –lets go of Alexiss's shirt-

Alexiss: -charges back towards Steven but stops and realizes what I just said- |Hmm... I can use this to my advantage|

Ryan: She has that look in her eyes...

Alexiss: Rohan, I'll bring Kimyco back to life if you kill that kid over there. –points at Steven-

Rohan: Do I really have to?

Alexiss: Yes, if you ever want to see Kimyco again.

Ryan: |I can't let Rohan kill Steven. I guess I have no choice.| -the well suddenly flashes-

Kimyco: -climbs out of the well- Hey Rohan!

* * *

I hope your enjoying this random adventure. Please review!


	3. Kimyco Resurrected

Here is Chapter 3. I love writing this story. I get to be completly random and have fun at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kimyco Resurrected

Alexiss and Rohan: KIMYCO!!!!!!

Ryan: You better thank me Steven.

Steven: -appears behind Kimyco- Alexiss, didn't you kill Kimyco like 3 times.

Ryan: No, she killed Kimyco 2 times.

Rohan: Kimyco like died 9 times. –glares at Alexiss- It is all YOUR fault.

Kimyco: -glares at Alexiss- Your all wrong, she actually killed me off 5 times, to be exact.

Ryan: Kimyco you crazy, she killed you 6 times.

Alexiss: -sigh- Ryan has lost it and I DID kill off Kimyco 5 times!

Rohan: Now that Kimyco's back, I don't need to kill Steven.

Alexiss: RYAN!!! YOU RUINED MY PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: Yeah so, I resurrected Kimyco even after you told me that she will stay dead forever.

Rohan and Kimyco: YOU WHAT!!!!!!

Alexiss: If you are going to stop my plans then... –well suddenly flashes-

Ryan: Who is it this time?

Itachi and Ana: -climbs out of well-

Ana: Hey Alexiss, Ryan and KIMYCO! Alexiss didn't you kill her off like 7 times.

Alexiss: I KILLED HER OFF 5 TIMES and Ryan resurrected her.

Ryan: Alexiss why did you summon Itachi?

Alexiss: Wait ITACHI! RYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryan: What did I do? –starts whistling innocently-

Alexiss: YOU SUMMONED ITACHI! I SUMMONED ANA!

Ryan: Now why would I summon Itachi?

Ana: To cause disaster and destruction.

Alexiss: Yeah what Ana said. Ana can you take care of Ryan for me.

Ryan: ITACHI HELP!

Itachi: -runs towards Kimyco-

Alexiss: I can't believe I'm doing this. –well glows-

Gai: -jumps out of well- DYNAMIC ENTRY!!! –kicks Itachi into the piranha filled lake- The power of youth explodes!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alexiss: Goodbye Gai. –pushed Gai back down well-

Ryan: NOOOOOO!!! You ruined my plan!!!!

Ana: Time to take care of Ryan! –starts running towards Ryan-

Ryan: AHHHHHH!!!! –runs away from Ana-

Alexiss: Time for me to take care of Steven myself! –starts running towards Steven with an desire to kill-

Steven: NOT AGAIN!!!! –starts to run away from Alexiss-

Rohan: -walks towards Kimyco- I missed you Kimyco.

Kimyco: -blushes- I missed you to Rohan. –kisses Rohan-

Rohan: -starts making out with Kimyco-

* * *

Okay, I finally didn't end in a complete cliff hanger. I finally added some romance in the story, but it won't last long. Please review.


	4. Akamaru!

YAY!!!! I finally finished a new chapter. Hopefully this will help me work on our new story. I can't say the name yet, but it's going to be awesome. Okay so I hope you like this chapter it really helped me relax :D!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any characters from the manga/show, Alexiss, Kimyco or Paisley. I do own everyone else, including Damien.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Akamaru

Ryan and Alexiss: ROHAN AND KIMYCO STOP MAKING OUT!!!!!!!

Rohan: Curse you Ryan!!!

Kimyco: Curse you Alexiss, my beautiful creator.

Ryan: Wait how come Ana and Steven suddenly disappeared?

Alexiss: I have no idea.

Kiba and Akamaru: -jump out of well-

Alexiss: PUPPY!!! -runs and takes Akamaru and climbs up tree-

Kiba: Bring back Akamaru!!!!!!!!!

Alexiss: NO! He's my puppy now. -growls at Kiba- -starts petting Akamaru- Hmm... time to distract Kiba.| (|...| means thinking)

Hinata: -jumps out of well- Um... Ki...ba... will... you... um... be my... boy friend...

Ryan, Rohan and Kimyco: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

Kiba: YES!!! -grabs Hinata hand-

Hinata: -blushes-

Hinata and Kiba: -skip away happily-

Ryan: Alexiss you just destroyed NaruHina!!!!!!

Alexiss: Yeah, your point? -continues to pet Akamaru-

Ryan: Ugh, never mind.

Jacob: -jumps out of well-

Ryan: AH! It's Choji!

Jacob: I AM NOT CHOJI!!! -charges at Ryan- -well glows-

Choji: -jumps out of well- Human Boulder! -crushes Jacob-

Alexiss and Kimyco: Okay that was random.

Rohan: I want ramen!

Ryan: Me too.

Alexiss and Kimyco: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!

Ryan and Rohan: -sulk- Okay... -well suddenly glows-

Naruto: -jumps out of well-

Ryan: NARUTO! The number-one-hyperactive-knucklehead-ninja! I want one of your outfits!

Naruto: Why do you want one of my outfits?

Alexiss: |Okay, Ryan has officially lost his mind.| -still petting Akamaru-

Ryan: I want orange ninja clothes! That's why!

Naruto: -sigh- Okay. -hands Ryan extra set of clothes-

Ryan: YAY! -well starts to glow-

Paisley (Shiori): -jumps out of well-

Damien (Flames): -jumps out of well-

Ryan: Time for some revenge! -evil laugh-

Paisley: Naruto can you summon the toad with the sword?

Naruto: You mean Gamabunta and sure. Summoning Jutsu. -summons Gamabunta-

Damien: AH A TOAD!!! -kills Gamabunta-

Paisley: -picks up Gamabunta's sword- For Gamabunta! -kills Damien-

Ryan: Revenge complete.

Alexiss: -still petting Akamaru-

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Murder in the Feudal Era

**Hello my Fans. (Aka Ana and Alexiss, oh and Steven) I have finally, finally, finally and finally got chapter 5 out. This is an extremely short chapter. So no killing me, or killing random puppies or random foxes. And if you even try to kill my puppy -pulls out Gamabunta's sword- I think you know what will happen. So now for the disclaimer of... DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Inuyasha or CSI. But I do own everyone else in this story (except Alexiss).**

**P.S. Alexiss owns Ana because I said so.**

**P.P.S. ... READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Murder in the Feudal Era

Alexiss: -STILL petting Akamaru-

Ryan: STOP PETTING AKAMARU-

Alexiss: -Ignores Ryan and continues petting Akamaru-

Ryan: -Sighs and pulls out dog treats- Come here Akamaru!

Alexiss: HEY! You're trying to take away MY dog!!!!

Akamaru: -jumps out of Alexiss's arms and goes to Ryan-

Ryan: -gives Akamaru dog treats- Good dog.

Alexiss: -jumps out of tree and lands in front of Ryan- RYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Sky: -suddenly goes black-_

Alexiss: -looks up- Hey, what's going on?

Everyone Else: Ah! Who turned out the lights?

Alexiss: Ryan, what did you do this time?

Ryan: Surprisingly, nothing.

_Sky: -suddenly turns back to normal-_

Shippo and Akamaru: -laying on the ground dead-

Alexiss: AKAMARU!!!!!

Ryan: I DIDN'T DO IT!!! BUT I KNOW WHO CAN FIND OUT WHO DID!!!

_Well: -flashes-_

Mirisah: -jumps out of well-

Ryan: Hey Marvin. -glares at Mirisah-

Mirisah: Hi Ryanella. -glares back at Ryan-

Alexiss: Ryan... Why is Mirisah here?

Ryan: MARVIN is here because she is a CSI Fanatic.

Alexiss: Marvin? Ryanella? ... -confused- On second thought, never mind, I don't want to know.

Alexiss: JUST FIGURE OUT WHO KILLED MY PUPPY!!!

Kiba: -suddenly appears- MY PUPPY!!! WAIT DID YOU SAY KILLED!?!?!?!

Alexiss: Someone killed Akamaru. -starts crying while pointing at the dead puppy-

Inuyasha: -appears behind Kiba- Don't forget that pesky fox... I forget his name...

Alexiss: -turns to Inuyasha- FATHER! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SHIPPO'S NAME?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! HE WAS LIKE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!!!

Kagome: -suddenly appears behind Inuyasha- YEAH! SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha: -slams face first into ground-

Alexiss: -murmurs- That is SO like Mother.

Alexiss: Wait a sec... -gasps suddenly- I thought that you got rid of the enchanted beads!

Kagome: Well... Umm... -blushes- Your too young to understand.

Alexiss: ??? -confused-

Alexiss: Never mind...

Alexiss: WHO KILLED MY PUPPY?!

Kiba: SHUT UP!!!! WHO MURDERED MY PUPPY?!

Alexiss: -glares at Kiba- |Hinata is going to kill me for this later| -throws Kiba into Parana filled lake- AKAMARU IS MY PUPPY!!!

Hinata: -suddenly appears- YAY NOW I CAN MARRY NEJI!!!

Neji: -suddenly appears and walks towards a weeding chapel with Hinata-

Alexiss: WTH?! YOU TWO ARE COUSINS!!!

Alexiss: DIE NEJI HYUUGA!!! -throws Neji in Parana filled lake-

Neji: -cooks the Parana-

Alexiss: ... -pulls Neji out of lake and throws him back to Hinata-

Alexiss: -fills lake with Parana again-

Alexiss: Now... -turns to Mirisah- WHO KILLED MY PUPPY?!

Mirisah: -pulls out CSI kit and investigates scene- ... The culprit is... -points at...-

**-END OF CHAPTER 5-**

**

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter... It was very random and has the biggest cliff hanger ever at the end... So as I said about NO killing.  
**


End file.
